The study is designed to block the translation and enhance the degradation of messenger RNA (mRNA) for specific rate limiting enzymes and thus block or attenuate the production of targeted neurotransmitters. This effect is achieved by focal intracerebral injection into particular brain regions on the production of neurotransmitters and their metabolites will be investigated using established analytical neurochemical techniques. In addition, the behavioral consequences of antisense mRNA administration will also be studied.